kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elaine
Elaine is a changeling and Trevor's only friend. In her quest to improve her magic she takes him on a search for a set of legendary magical journals that lead her to cross paths with a familiar face from recurring dreams. History Elaine was born to fairy parents and was switched with a human baby at a young age. She grew up believing she was human and that her magic abilities, of which she had an affinity for, were just a normal part of life. This gave her a unique perspective on the world. When Elaine's mother became very sick, she was sent to live with her grandparents. When she one day witnessed Trevor sneeze and incinerate his newspaper, she became understandably intrigued and followed him around to learn more. After being discovered, she revealed her own newly-discovered fairy nature and the two became friends. Appearance Elaine is is a chubby girl with fair skin and curly blonde hair. She is shorter than the rest of the group and generally gives off childish vibes with her appearance. She has big, round, brown eyes, a rosy complexion, and is near-constantly smiling. As a changeling, Elaine doesn't have a true magical form like most of her companions, being that her human form is her real form. However she does have a pair of wings that she can summon at will. The shape is birdlike, resembling large clusters of feathers, but the wings themselves are made of an iridescent filmy substance more akin to insect wings. Personality Elaine tends to be very childlike, having not experienced the world from exclusively the normal or arcane side. She comes off as airheaded when in reality she has a unique perspective which leads her to answers that others might not think of. She enjoys giving gifts and is a very genuine person who cares greatly for the wellbeing of others. However, her morals can sometimes overpower her logic, and she might force someone to go along with what she wants just because she believes it will help them, whether or not that ends up being true. She’s trustworthy and loyal, but she can often be too trusting, leading to heartbreak on her part. Her eagerness to please causes her to be rather gullible. She can be a bit immature, and sometimes speaks without thinking. Elaine, being a changeling, is very impressionable and tends to mimic the emotions of those around her. She is also greatly affected by emotional stress. If something upsets her, it's very evident, and sometimes due to her empathy powers her anger will cause the same to rise in people around her. She tries to maintain an upbeat attitude and encourage others to be happy. Despite her cheerful nature, she isn't one to let things slide. She will readily fight for what she believes in. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting – As a changeling, change is in Elaine's nature. She can take several other forms besides her human one as long as she deeply understands what she is trying to turn into. She favors the forms of animals, one of her most commonly used forms being a grizzly bear. Empathy – Elaine has the ability to both magically sense and change the emotions of others. Besides being a naturally empathetic person, she will be psychically affected by the moods of those around her. When she feels emotions very strongly, she often accidentally projects them outward, causing those around her to feel the same way she does. This can cause some chaotic situations. Dreamwalking – Using an advanced form of her empathy abilities, Elaine can insert her consciousness into others' dreams and interact with them. She often does this while sleeping without intending to. Relationships Trivia Category:Klutz's characters